Beetlejuice in Equestria 2
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: A story you asked for. It shows that no matter how dire the situation you can always call on your friends. Just do it three times. Go on. Do it! Do it!


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

I was asked to do a sequel to my last Beetlejuice/Pony crossover. Keep in mind that I also write books such as my latest "Harlequin: A Fool's World Novel" (Now available on Amazon) so I'm not going to spend a lot of time fixing minor spelling and grammar errors caused by me typing too fast or because my spell checker doesn't recognize names like "Beetlejuice" as real words. Just enjoy the fic. Or you may look up "Beetlejuice vs the Mask" while you're at it.

Beetlejuice in Equestria 2

By, Clayton Overstreet

Previously: Lydia and her family met with an unfortunate accident involving a bridge, a dog, their car, and a river. Rather than sit through orientation, since she was already familiar with the Netherworld Lydia agreed to become Beetlejuice's parole officer to short cut her entry into the afterlife. She was given a sainthood for putting up with him and used the magic Beetlejuice taught her. Her job became to make him do at least one community service per month. To that end the two of them were sent to replenish the timber wolf population and stop an overpopulation of hedge hogs (another plant-animal).

Timber wolves, half wolf half tree monsters, are native to the Netherworld, but also to nearby Equestria where the two went to gather and transport them back to the Netherworld with the help of the natives, talking ponies. In the process they made friends with Twilight Sparkle and her friends while simultaneously grossing them out. Job done the two left Equestria with Beetlejuice's mind plotting how to make money by merchandising their new friends. The fic was rife with spelling and grammar errors because frankly I'm not getting paid for this.

(Now)

Queen Chrysalis laughed evilly as she towered over the small yellow and pink pony before her. "Dear Fluttershy, the most loving and caring pony in Equestria."

Fluttershy shivered and shook, trapped in a small corner of the glowing cave she and the changeling Queen occupied. "Please let me go."

"But Fluttershy, you always help so many creatures," Chrysalis said in a teasing tone. You'll be feeding me. In fact you'll be feeding me more than even Shining Armor did and with that I was able to take on Celestia herself. With the love in your heart I'll soon control all of Equestria and then the world!"

"No," Fluttershy said defiantly. "My friends will find me."

"Your friends don't even know that you are missing. One of my loyal changelings has taken your place and even if they do figure it out, by then I'll have drained enough love from you that there will be nothing they can do. Even your precious Princess twilight…" She paused, as she often did, remembering the dance and butt wave Twilight had done when she thought Chrysalis was Cadence. "Stupid sexy Twilight…"

"What?"

"Nothing! Just know that you are not going anywhere. Nobody knows you are my prisoner and you're too far away for anyone to hear you call." Her horn glowed green and Fluttershy felt herself being drained.

"Please, don't do this…" she gasped. "Or you'll make me do something I'll regret."

"Oh I'm so scared. Am I going to see one of Fluttershy's famous stares?" She sneered. "Or maybe your friend Discord will come. I think I can take him. If only because if he comes looking for his dear friend Fluttershy, he'll provide me with more love. More power."

"No! I… I have another friend I can call," Fluttershy said. "But he… he scares me. Don't make me call him."

"Call whomever you want little pony. Nobody will hear you." The queen smirked. "But think of your friends Fluttershy. Think of how much you love them."

Fluttershy's eyes fluttered and in a soft voice said mumbled, "Though I know I should be wary…" She felt herself beginning to pass out. "Still I venture… someplace scary. Ghostly haunting I turn loose…" her lips moved and the words were almost completely silent. "Btljce. Bktlejss."

Chrysalis leaned in to listen. "What's that Fluttershy, I can't quite make out what you're saying?"

The pony's mouth repeated the name for the third time. "Beetlejuice."

The word was so soft Chrysalis thought she must have misheard it. Not that it was a strange name by the standards of Equestria. "What was that?"

Her mocking tone faltered as the flow of love flickered out like a candle flame. Had she already reached the end of it? She had been certain Fluttershy would feed her more than this. Maybe if she took on the form of one of her friends.

In the flickering green glow though, something about the little pony changed. It looked like snakes or something was slithering over her. Almost shadows. Until Fluttershy's body was lined vertically in black stripes. Then to Chrysalis's surprise Fluttershy looked up at her. Only her face was different. Her eyes were a puss yellow color and looked to be floating in otherwise empty eye sockets. Her mouth spread unnaturally wide, even for a horse, revealing jagged rot-green teeth. A tongue in shakes of purple slithered out of her mouth nearly two feet.

In a deep raspy voice Fluttershy's mouth said, "I said… It's show time! HHHEEEEHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAH!"

Chrysalis took a prance back. "What is this?"

Looking down at herself she said, "I think it's a night mare." Fluttershy vanished and suddenly a strange looking biped stood there, holding her up by the mane. "Though I think she's a little poo—!"

Interrupting before he could finish that particular pun Chrysalis said, "What are you? And what are you doing with my dinner?"

"Your dinner? Hate to break it to you babe, but possession is nine tenths of the law." He slapped Fluttershy against the slimy wall where she stuck. "Hang out here a minute Flutts!" He cracked his fingers. Then he turned and smiled hugely at Chrysalis, rubbing his hands together. "As for who I am, I'm the ghost with the most! Now, did somebody mention dinner?" He looked her up and down her exoskeleton. "I've always been partial to bugs myself. What are you, a horse fly?" He licked his lips.

Chrysalis stood up and sneered. "I happen to be queen of the changelings."

"Well you look like a horse sized beetle, my favorite!" A knife and fork appeared in his hands. He leapt at her and Chrysalis turned and kicked back, slamming her hooves into his mouth and sending him flying into the wall. "Ow! Well ain't that a kick in the head?"

"Back off whatever you are! I may have been interrupted but I've freshly fed and I have more than enough power to deal with you!"

"Oh, it's a power play huh?" Beetlejuice said. "Well then let me light up your life!" Suddenly he turned into a giant bug zapper, his tongue an electric blue bolt. "Here buggy-buggy-buggy!"

Chrysalis's eyes glazed over and she took a few hesitant steps forward. "The light… so bright. Must… no!" She turned away, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Going to make me work for it, huh?" Beetlejuice said turning into himself. "Well enough horsing around!" He ran at Chrysalis, mouth wide.

"Agreed!" She blasted him with green magic,

He blasted back with yellow lightning. "Oh no you don't!" he sniffed. "Yuck, it smells like love in here!"

"That's what I eat," she said.

"Well while I appreciate you Equestria ponies turning love into a force of destruction and death on a regular basis, I don't have to stand for it." His legs vanished and he fell to the floor. "Whoops."

"Ah ha!" Chrysalis took advantage and blasted him.

"Whoa! Better hoof it!" Turning into a striped black and white pony with a yellow mane he ran for it, barely avoiding the blast. "Hey lady, no sense beating a dead horse!"

"I beg to differ!" She jumped on him.

Beetlejuice flew up near the ceiling. "You should really get off your high horse!"

Flapping her wings Chrysalis snapped. "I'll do as I please. Let's see if there's anyone you love."

"Just myself," Beetlejuice said, taking his human form again. He made a mirror appear in his left hand, licking the right and using it to slick back his hair. "And who could blame me?"

"No, I sense that there is someone you love." Chrysalis suddenly flared green and when it dimmed she was in a human form too. A girl with pale skin, black hair, and wearing a red cloak with a spider web pattern on it.

"Lyds?" Suddenly Beetlejuice's body flared green too, the power flowing from it into Chrysalis. "Low blow!" They both sank towards the floor. The fake Lydia sucking up more power from Beetlejuice and him turning into a puddle on the floor. "Give me back my juice!"

"Your juice… is intoxicating. So much power…" Chrysalis' eyes glowed green. "I feel amazing!" Suddenly Beetlejuice was surrounded by walls of green leaves. Chrysalis' face peered at him from one. "What just happened?"

Beetlejuice laughed where he lay. "Funny thing about using my powers lady. You have to watch your mouth." His eyes bugged out and peered between his teeth. Then he burped and a cloud of noxious green fumes flowed out, turning to green leaves brown.

"Gah!" Taking on her own form and coughing Chrysalis said. "That's revolting!"

"That's nothing," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a hand full of bugs and a snake. "Glad I saved these guys for later!" he shoved them into his mouth and bit down with a disgusting crunch. Rising to his feet he stretched. "That's better!"

"Two can play that game," Chrysalis said. Suddenly there were two Beetlejuices standing there.

Hey, there's only room for one Beetlejuice in the world," Beetlejuice shouted and the two came together, growling. "In fact there have been petitions for less."

"Then lets see if I can't get a few more names." Chrysalis leaned into his face. Suddenly her eyes glowed. "You are in my power…"

Beetlejuice's eyes glazed over, turning green, and began to swirl. "I am in your power…"

As Beetlejuice Chrysalis smiled. "Rather than using your power I will just use you! Beetlejuice you will attack Equestria and when you've brought it to its knees I will swoop in and…"

"Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!" Suddenly Beetlejuice vanished, leaving Chrysalis to fall forward onto the cave floor.

Taking her true form she looked around, confused. "What happened?"

Fluttershy, having woken up, said, "Hey Chrysalis, have you met my other friend, Charlie?"

"Charlie?" Fluttershy kicked out, hitting her in the hind leg. "Ouch! Charlie horse!" She glared up at Fluttershy. "I'll get you for that!"

"Eep!" Fluttershy turned and ran away, heading for the cave entrance.

Chrysalis tried to follow, but Fluttershy's kick had been good and she was worn out from her fight with Beetlejuice. Strange unfamiliar magic coursed through her body. "I feel a little off my rocker." Suddenly she turned into a rocking horse. She sighed. "I wonder when this will wear off…"

000

Back in the Netherworld Beetlejuice finished explaining what had happened to Lydia. "And that's what went down babes!"

Lydia whistled. "Sounds like those changelings are pretty dangerous. I hope our pony friends back in Equestria can handle them." She peered at Beetlejuice. "For that matter, how do I know you're not the changeling queen in disguise?"

"Come on babes, you know me. I may sometimes look different on the outside, but I'm always me and I never really change." He lifted up his arm pit, flooding the room with a disgusting smell. "I haven't even changed my clothes in thirty years and that was only because my last suit fell apart while I was wearing it." His stomach growled. "Man I used up a lot of juice and I didn't even get to eat one of those changelings. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

Suddenly there was a pink flash and Fluttershy appeared, tied up with a note. Lydia picked it up. "For Beetlejuice from your friends in Equestria." She looked at him. "Why would anyone…?"

Suddenly the Fluttershy in front of them changed into a changeling. It was the changeling that had replaced Fluttershy back in Ponyville. Beetlejuice smiled and once again materialized his knife and fork. "Finally! Hey babes, do you want a wing or a drum stick?" The changeling stared at him in horror.

000

Sunset Shimmer was in the hall by her locker with the human Twilight Sparkle braiding her hair a she read Princess Twilight's report on Fluttershy's adventure. Around them all of their friends listened too. Fluttershy said, "Equestria sounds neat sometimes, but there is some pretty scary stuff there. I'm not sure how I'd get on with this ghost friend of theirs."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "I'll say. Hey, do you think he has a double in our world too? Beetlejuice… Beetlejuice… seems like an ordinary name to me." She saw principal Celestia. "Hey, do you know anyone around here named Beetlejuice?"

Celestia froze with her hand on the door knob to her office. "I'll look into it."

Twilight looked up. "Are you okay Principal Celestia? Your voice sounds a little rough."

"Beetle in my throat," she rasped and headed inside. As she closed the door the girls missed the yellow eyes and green tinged teeth as she smiled over her shoulder. Or the way her clothes were suddenly covered in black stripes. This was because as the door closed screams began to come from the direction of the cafeteria. Screams… and calypso music.

Author's note

Just for kicks. Hope you liked it.


End file.
